


Suit and Tie

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Stranger Sex, Strap-Ons, but the existing plot is kinda funny, kinda., very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Shamir meets a student at a bar. Said student doesn't recognize her.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 12: Crossdressing)
> 
> this is completely unrelated but i was listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9o1QS-itsU while writing this for whatever reason...it kinda slaps tho...stan disney
> 
> fuck it imma just start putting song recs in my a/n cuz i dont have much else to say except bad jokes

Shamir had seen students at the bars she frequented. There were plenty of kids who liked to step out of any boxes they’d been put in, go out for a night with the misfits. It made Shamir’s heart proud to see so many of those noble kids rebelling, doing what made them happy. It was a lot easier in Dagda for queer folk, so she’d never particularly felt the need to rebel against anything, but she felt the spirit in some of them.

Shamir liked to dress up when she went out. Dress pants, a starched shirt, a tie, a silver-buckled belt, a dress jacket if it wasn’t too warm out. She wasn’t trying to fool anybody, although there were a few people who mistook her for a man. It was pretty fun when people confused her, really. It was even more fun when people found it hotter when they realized she was a woman. 

The only problem with that came when the aforementioned students recognized her; she had no fake names, no aliases, no made-up life story to tell when people spoke to her. “I’m Shamir,” she’d say, and when she saw the look of realization on their face, she realized she was talking to a student. “You go to school at Garreg Mach, right?”

Most of them sputtered a yes, begged her not to tell anyone that she saw them. As if she could even be bothered to tell. Not only was it a waste of her time, but it wasn’t like she wanted to be found out. The student would usually go on their way after that, even if they were obviously attracted to her.

Except for Hilda Valentine Goneril.

Shamir recognized her instantly, with those pink pigtails and that short skirt. She was out of uniform, wearing a pink crop top. Shamir ordered another beer, loosening her tie as Hilda approached. She had a suit jacket on that night, navy blue like her hair and her tie. Her shirt was black, making for a dark blend in a dark bar. Still, she was noticed, but only by the people who were seeking out darker folks.

It seemed like Hilda was one of those people, because she took a seat right next to Shamir. Right after she sat, she said, “Hope nobody was sitting here.”

“Nope. Just me.” Shamir sipped her beer, not looking up. She hardly knew what the girl looked like, even though she was easily recognizable. She never showed up to any seminars, any training sessions...Shamir didn’t even know if she’d spoken two words to the girl. 

“So, what’s your name? Since I’m here, might as well strike up a conversation.”

Ah, she was a flirt. Well, it makes sense. That’s what people came to the bar for; even Shamir had a toy stashed away beneath her pants. It wasn’t reserved for a Garreg Mach student, though, that was for sure. “Shamir,” she said.

Hilda didn’t respond at first, and Shamir assumed she’d recognized the name. Instead, Hilda cleared her throat, finally making Shamir look at her face. Made up like a doll, of course. “You’re supposed to ask me for my name, too, y’know.”

“You could just tell me.”

Hilda huffed. “Well, fine. It’s Hilda.”

“Hmph. Nice to meet you.”

Did she seriously not recognize Shamir? Shamir knew she was truant, but did she just completely overlook a staff member of the school she attended? She seemed like the type of girl who’d follow a stranger into some serious trouble. 

Was Shamir looking for trouble...?

Hilda grabbed Shamir’s mug, then tilted her head. “Can I have a sip?”

“I’ll just buy you your own drink, if you really want one,” Shamir said. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but Hilda was certainly looking for trouble. Well, Shamir would give it to her. Besides, Hilda obviously didn’t know who she was, even after hearing the name, so it didn’t matter in the end. Hilda probably would graduate without ever seeing her face. 

Shamir flagged down the bartender and ordered Hilda a drink. Instead of a beer, though, she got something fruity, something sweet that Hilda would probably enjoy. Unsurprisingly, she drank it down like it was water. After she finished, she said, “So. The get-up. Are you trying to make people think you’re a guy, or something? You almost had me, honestly. Your hips are just a little too wide, is all...oh, sorry. Was that impolite? Like, are you seriously a guy?”

Shamir didn’t know how to respond to most of that, although she did want to tell Hilda to speak a little more quietly. There were quite a few people there who might have started a fight if she said that to them. Shamir simply replied, “No, I’m not. And I’m not trying to convince anyone. I wouldn’t recommend commenting on anybody else’s appearance while you’re here, by the way. At least, not so brashly.”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t wanna piss anybody off. My bad. I don’t come here often,” Hilda explained. Shamir wondered if she was straight. That would have explained a few things. However, Hilda was full of surprises. “I mean, I definitely fit in with the crowd, if you know what I mean. I just usually go to like, straight bars. The girls are definitely cuter here,” Hilda purred, giving Shamir a once-over. Hilda waited for Shamir to agree, but Shamir only gave a short nod. “So, what are the clothes for, then?”

“For fun.”

“Fun, huh? I personally find skirts more fun. Y’know, cutesy things,” Hilda said. She crossed her legs, putting her chin in her hand. “You look  _ great, _ though.”

“Is that so?”

“Sure is,” Hilda said. “Hey, it’s kinda hot in here. Can we go outside?”

“Depends. What are you looking for? I’m not giving up my seat if you plan on wasting my time,” Shamir admitted. 

Hilda raised her eyebrows. “Wow. And you say  _ I’m _ brash with my words. Well, no need to worry. I’m not looking to waste time either, and I’m sure we’re looking for the same thing, so let’s get a move on. I have to get back to school before two...” Hilda paused, flushing in the light of the bar lamps. “Um—by school, I mean—”

“Doesn’t really matter,” Shamir said. She  _ really _ didn’t know who Shamir was. For gods’ sake, what an empty-headed girl. Rhea must have had a pretty lax admissions process. “My lips are sealed.”

“Great. Let’s head out, then.” Hilda got up first while Shamir finished off the rest of her beer. It was indeed cooler outside, but it was even cooler in the alley behind the brick building of the bar. “Here’s fine,” Hilda said.

No sooner than the words left her lips, Shamir kissed her. Hilda was passive, letting Shamir do as she wanted. Shamir didn’t mind. That was why she wore her strapon when she came to bars, knowing that so many princesses were waiting to be doted on. Shamir would get her new friend off and worry about herself when she got back home, living the experience over and over in her head.

First, though, she had to take care of Hilda. She pushed Hilda against the brick, none-too shy about putting her hands up Hilda’s crop top. No bra. Shamir wanted to comment on it, but Hilda’s hitching breath distracted her. She rolled Hilda’s nipples between her fingers, watching Hilda’s face intently. She withdrew her hands, and Hilda looked up at her with a pout. “Hey...”

Shamir unzipped her pants, and Hilda looked down, watching as Shamir revealed the dildo she was wearing beneath her clothes. “Well? How’s this?”

“Nice. I like a girl who comes prepared,” Hilda said. “Straight to the point, too.”

At the very least, Hilda was wearing panties. Shamir quickly discarded them, pushing Hilda’s skirt up. Shamir boasted decent upper body strength; she decided to put it to good use, picking Hilda up and pushing her farther into the wall. She had gotten quite skilled at using her toy, so it wasn’t difficult for her to push into Hilda without the use of her hands.

“Fuck, yes,” Hilda cried out. She was loud, but the bar-goers knew how to look the other way. Somehow, Shamir thought that Hilda wouldn’t have even minded had they been caught. 

Shamir didn’t bother hushing her, biting into Hilda’s neck as she thrusted in and out. If anything, she wanted Hilda to be louder. She could feel how tight the fit was, even if the cock wasn’t really hers. Hilda had wrapped her legs around Shamir’s hips, pulling her back in every time she pulled out. Hilda had been sweating in the bar, Shamir could taste it on her neck. Shamir still left bite marks all over. Hell, maybe she’d see them on Hilda the next day.

Hilda cradled Shamir’s head against her, finally biting her lip to muffle herself. Still, it was impossible for her to stop; she was still whimpering and moaning through her lips, gasping every time Shamir went deep. 

Shamir shifted her hands, lifting Hilda under her thighs. Shamir gave them a healthy squeeze, pleased at how soft and pliant Hilda was. For the first time in a while, Shamir had the desire to do more than just fuck someone up against a wall. She wanted Hilda’s soft lips and hands on her. She’d never ask for it, though, not from someone like Hilda. She just put that desire into the rock of her hips, making sure Hilda felt every thrust.

“Shamir,” Hilda whispered, right into Shamir’s ear. Hilda grabbed at Shamir’s tie, pulling her into a kiss. “Gods, you’re so hot.”

Shamir almost wanted to laugh at how sincere Hilda was. Her voice was so genuinely desperate and needy that it almost did sound fake. But Shamir knew her skill, and she knew that she could drive a girl like Hilda to tears within seconds.

The taste of the fruity drink on Hilda’s tongue made Shamir wonder if she was really doing the right thing, fucking a student outside of a gay bar. But that was the thrill of it, the same mysterious and daring thrill that she got whenever she got dressed up. Hilda was that perfect contrast, so frail and pink and cutesy. It made Shamir feel powerful, confident. 

It was hard not to feel confident when Hilda was mewling the way that she was, almost begging for Shamir to fuck her into the wall all night long. But Hilda wasn’t going to last all night long, with the way she was jerking her hips into Shamir’s. She was insistent and rowdy, barking pleas and commands at Shamir with gusto. Shamir was so entertained by her slutty little display that she couldn’t help complying; she went harder, faster, deeper until Hilda was nearly choking her with her tie.

“Cum for me,” Shamir demanded.

Girls loved when she used that tone of voice. So emotionless, but so adamant; if the clothes didn’t turn women on, it was the voice that did it. Hilda liked both, apparently, because mere seconds after Shamir had commanded her to, she arched her back against the bricks, moaning Shamir’s name in a long and drawn out voice. Shamir stopped thrusting, looking Hilda in the eyes as she climaxed. Hilda eventually closed her eyes, her body going slack in Shamir’s arms.

Shamir slowly released her legs, then urged Hilda down onto her knees. She didn’t even have to say a word; Hilda started to fellate the polished shaft, licking off her arousal until it was spotless. Even then, she kept going, eager to show Shamir her talent.

“Impressive,” Shamir said. 

Hilda pulled off, frowning. “Are you trying to be sarcastic?”

“Not at all. I find your lack of a gag reflex pretty interesting.”

At that, Hilda stood, folding her arms. She went to lean back against the wall, then hissed, jumping forward. “Ugh! My back is all scratched up. What the fuck...”

“It was the bricks,” Shamir said. That wasn’t very comforting to Hilda, who was still snarling. Well, it wasn’t Shamir’s fault. Hilda said right there was fine. “Manuela might still be up. Go get some salve from the infirmary.”

Shamir didn’t realize her folly until she had spoken the words, but Hilda merely scoffed, like she hadn’t realized anything at all.  _ Alcohol and orgasms are a dangerous mix, _ Shamir thought. “Yeah, she might be up, but she’s probably out drinking.” 

“Hm. Probably.” Shamir decided it was time to book it before Hilda came to her senses and made the connection. Besides, if Hilda realized they were both walking towards Garreg Mach...yeah. Even a buzzed airhead like her wouldn’t miss that. “I best get going. See you around.”

Shamir turned on her heel, but Hilda wasn’t done. “Uh, hello? Are you just going to leave like that?”

“If you want to see me again, come back to the bar on the weekends.  I’ll be here.”

Shamir glanced back one last time, and saw Hilda adjusting her skirt haughtily. “Fine. I’ll be counting on you, then. See you later...knight.”

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> i was literally writing the smut scene when i had another idea for this prompt which i considered doing instead of this but....once again.....am sleepy


End file.
